Coming soon
right|Watch for Falling Polygons This article lists upcoming World of Warcraft related content. See also: Patches, Category:Coming Soon, Known issues Official Information *See: Battleplan Vol. 4 (previous Battleplans: Battleplan Vol. 3, Battleplan Vol. 2, Battleplan Vol. 1) *See also: Under Development page on WorldofWarcraft.com. Compilation of Known Information A frequently updated list of known info, by MVP Schwick of the EU forums *See Schwick's: Information About the Expansion & 2.3/2.4/.. Upcoming Changes Coming Soon 2.2 * VoIP http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=102920289&sid=1 (Coming in Patch 2.2) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v737/ia2ca/wow1.jpg * Resilience stat affecting damage over time effects in addition to critical strikes. (Coming in Patch 2.2) http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=174832155&sid=1&pageNo=9#169 * Gear swapping disallowed after an arena match begins (still allowed during preparation time) http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=174832155&pageNo=8&sid=1#153 2.3 * Guildbanks http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=102920289&sid=1 (Coming in Patch 2.3) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v737/ia2ca/wow2.jpg * Zul'Aman - 10 man raid content. http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=173167350&sid=1 : Planned for 2.3 * Arena pvp - season 3 - Planned for 2.3 * Hunter arena perfomance review. 2.4 * Sunwell Plateau 5 man(+heroic) / The Sunwell 25 man dungeon wings. Kil'jaeden as boss for the 25 man. http://wow.mondespersistants.com/?article=403&page_art=2 Unknown * Arena pvp - spectator feature. * PvP Elekks and Hawkstriders * Paladin Retribution Tree revamp http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=285172648&sid=1&pageNo=25#482 * A new Goblin town will be added to Dustwallow Marsh as well as additional quests being added to existing quest hubs. http://www.curse.com/articles/details/2842/ Confirmed in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King * PvP ** New Feature: Siege Weapons * Areas ** Hub City : Dalaran ** Continent: Northrend *** Instance: Icecrown Citadel *** Area: Valgarde Hall *** Instance: The Nexus - boss Malygos an onyxia style dungeon. http://wow.mondespersistants.com/?article=403&page_art=2 * Hero Classes - Death Knight * Cavern of Time instance: Stratholme - boss Mal'ganis http://wow.mondespersistants.com/?article=403&page_art=2 * Ulduar - raid http://wow.mondespersistants.com/?article=403&page_art=2 * Level curve reduction. The experience requiered to level up will be reduced from level 20 to 60 and quest experience will be increased by about 30% http://www.curse.com/articles/details/2840/ * Many elite mobs in the level 20-60 range will lose their elite status. Current plans include Stormgrade and the Ruins of Alterac (This is not a final or complete list) http://www.curse.com/articles/details/2842/ Suspected to be in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Rated by Likelihood: 1-5 (5 = almost confirmed, 1 = little/no news/mostly speculation) * Gilneas - 3 - South of the Greymane Wall in Silverpine Forest. ** (signposts in-game; but peninsula does not exist; Blizzard noted that they 'forgot about Gilneas' at Blizzcon.) ** (doesn't appear on the maps, but it exists in Warcraft lore) * Zul'Dare - 2 - Island in Baradin Bay. Controlled by Gilneas. Most possibly troll island. * Kul Tiras - 2 - Kul Tiras built mighty fleets of merchant vessels were built and they sailed throughout the seas in search of exotic goods to trade and sell. ** Could possibly be added when Gilneas or Kul Tiras is added. * Option for enchanters to sell their enchants trough the auction house. http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=304260533&postId=5081156701&sid=2#52 Later * Professions * Events ** More world events and holidays ** World Event: The Wild Hunt * Areas ** Dungeon: Uldum - Entrance can be found in the southern portion of Tanaris. ** Dungeon: Grim Batol ** Dungeon: More Caverns of Time instances ** Instance, Zone, or Continent: Emerald Dream ** Instance, Zone, or Continent: Maelstrom ** Type Unknown: Timbermaw Hold - in Azshara ** Continent: Undermine ** Hyjal ** Zone overhauls for Azeroth * Localization * Battleground: Azshara Crater - at Forlorn Ridge * Player Housing * Alterac Valley - Rebalancing http://wow.mondespersistants.com/?article=403&page_art=2 Unconfirmed Rated by Likelihood: 1-5 (5 = almost confirmed, 1 = little/no news/mostly speculation) * Zin-Azshari - 3 ** When used as a proper noun, Zin-Azshari refers to the capital city of night elf society during Queen Azshara's reign. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml ** The backstory exists, seems very likely, but also pretty far off. * Nazjatar - 3 ** The Naga capital city near or in the maelstrom.. *** Nazjatar at BlizzCon, along with Northrend in a panel discussion as something they were dedicated to doing as a future expansion. Worldofwar.net has video of this on their site in wow2.wmv * Tirisfal Grove - 2 - Near Tirisfal Glades, west of Undercity, North of Silverpine. * Old Ironforge - 2 - Under Ironforge * Pandaria - 1 - A legendary place of bamboo forests and the mysterious Pandaren of the Pandaren Empire located "across the western seas ... on an island" * The Vault - 1 - In Stormwind Also see: http://www.blizzplanet.com/modules.php?action=Content&pa=showpage&pid=144 Blizzplanet's archive on unreleased zones. From Outside Sources Rated by Likelihood: 1-5 (5 = almost confirmed, 1 = little/no news/mostly speculation) *Idrassil - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *Magic Mountain - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *Undersea Hills - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *The Twisting Nether - 2 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *Emerald Paradise - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *Knight's Hollow - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. *Crystalline Cave - 1 **Concept art exists in Art of World of Warcraft book. Category:Coming Soon Category:Gameplay